smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lodowa Smoczyca/Zbiedzy
Witajcie! Więc to jest opowiadanie, o którym mówiłam (pisałam) w "Postaciach do bloga "(http://pl.smokely.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Lodowa_Smoczyca/Postacie_do_bloga)".' Bląd systemu. Nie można załadować. Czy chcesz odświerzyć? Tak. '''No to tak ... Opowiadanie przechodzi ''naprawdę wielką r''enowację. Zmienia się miejsce, czas, bohaterowie, świat ... Po prostu pojawiają się w mojej głowie nowe pomysły - osobiście twierdzę, iż są one lepsze, niż początkowy zarys tejże historii. I tym razem - są one ostateczne. Wiem co ma być, po prostu muszę ubrać te wyobrażenia w słowa, i tchnąć w tą historię chociaż trochę akcji, życia, tajemnicy. Mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda.'' Niedługo wkleję tu mapę świata Zbiegów, z poszczególnymi krajami. Wiem, że nie umiem tłumaczyć :/, więc no ...Pojawi się grafika tych krajów. Mogę chyba jednak powiedzieć, że akcja rozgrywa się na świecie Eris, z krajami:' '- Shagya ze stolicą Neannią,' '- Morgan ze stolicą Fiore,' '- Canna ze stolicą Miccą,' '- Erin ze stolicą Ekką' '- i Altheris, które jest niewielką wyspą, z dwoma głównymi miastami - Cornoctis i Allą..' Dedykuję tę historię czterem osobom, z czego trzy z nich ''nigdy ''nie ujrzą tego wpisu. Mówię tu o moich trzech przyjaciółkach - Poli, Jagnie oraz Weronice. Co do czwartej osoby, to jest to znana wszystkim na tej wiki, Cornoctis. Dziękuję Ci bardzo, droga Cori, miła Czarodziejko! Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem co bym zrobiła bez Twojej pomocy :) ... thumb|Śliczna okładka od Cornoctis :) Zbiedzy: Wstęp Budynek płonął. Ogniste promienie rzucały błyski na ściany pobliskich zabudowań. Wszędzie było słychać krzyki, jednak spomiędzy nich dało się wyłapać także szczęk broni, przekleństwa oraz krzyki poparzonych i rannych. Po chwili rozległ się cichy syk, gdy wylana przez mieszkańców wioski na płonący budynek woda dotknęła rozrzażone szczątki desek stodoły. Wszyscy, którzy nie walczyli z najeźdźcami, którzy podłożyli ogień, próbowali ugasić pożar, jednak nadaremno. Gorące płomienie strzelały w górę jeszcze wyżej, a unoszący się w górę popiół, przeplatał się z gwiazdami, którym usiany był nieboskłon Eris. Grupa najeźdźców składała się z około dwudziestu osób, co mogło wydawać się niczym w porównianiu z ponad setką mieszkańców wioski. Ale ... gdyby ktoś się przyjżał walczącym, od razu dostrzegłby perfekcyjne ruchy szermierzy, wyćwiczone ciosy oraz celne strzały łuczników. Ów osoba z pewnością wiedziałaby, że miastowi nie mają szans, ale podziwiałaby też ich - godny naśladowania - upór. Jednak napastnicy nie patrzyli na upór mieszczan, ale na ich ciosy i broń - marne próby uderzenia któregoś z nich, czy niepewne ciosy motyką lub sierpem, które i tak nigdy nie osiągały swoich celów. Pomimo tych "braków" ze strony obrońców, trup słał się gęsto. Kolejni martwi ludzie padali na ziemię. Po jakimś czasie rozległy się okrzyki radości garstki ludzi, którzy przeżyli. Ich powodem była nadciągająca pobliską drogą kawaleria, śpiesząca im na pomoc. Pozostali walczący ludzie także dostrzegli konnych i zaczeli bronią torować sobie drogę do lasu, który znajdował się tuż za drogą. Inni powiedzieliby, że to samobójstwo pchać się pod kopyta galopujących zwierząt, ale napastnicy doskonale znali ten las. Ba! Znali każdy las w Zhong! Drzewa były ich sprzymierzeńcem, a cień - przyjacielem. Jeźdźcy musieli dostrzec zamiary zabójców, ponieważ przyśpieszyli. Dobrze wiedzieli, że w gęstym lesie pełnym rebeliantów nie przetrawają dłużej niż 1 dzień, podczas którego zdążyliby spenetrować kilknaście metrów kwadratowych. Dodatkowym niebezpieczeństwem były zabójcze zwierzęta, korzystające z każdej okazji, by zabić. Jedynie partyzanci mogli bezpiecznie tam wchodzić - zaprzyjaźnieni magowie obłożyli lasy kilkoma bardzo pożytecznymi czarami, jak na przykład czar sprawiający, że zwierzęta atakowały tylko ludzi szczerze i z nieprzymuseowej woli wypełniających misje króla, natomiast tych zmuszanych prowadziły do Obozów. Część uciekających szybko przebiegła przez drgoę i skryła się w lesie, skąd zaczeli strzelać z - dotąd ukrytych - łuków. Pierwsi jeźdźcy martwi spadli ze swoich wierzchowców. Jednak ta chwilowa porażka nie zniechęciła kawalerii, która przecięła drogę reszcie rebeliantów. Partyzanci nie widząc drogi ucieczki, rozbiegli się na wszytskie strony, by po chwili dotrzeć do lini lasu. Niestety, kilku z nich nie miało szczęścia i zostało zabitych lub zranionych przez żołnierzy króla. W tej grupce znajdował się około 19-letni młodzieniec o brązowych włosach, który upadł na ziemię, powalony ciosem jednego z kawalerzystów. Teraz, zamroczony, wpatrywal się tępo przed siebie, czekając na swój koniec. Widząc to granatowowłosa zaklęła pod nosem, i opuszczając bezpieczny terez drzew pobiegła po przyjaciela. Podczas biegu strzeliła z łuku do zamierzającego się na chłopaka rycerza. Ten zaskoczony spojrzał na wystającą mu z piersi strzałę, i osunął się martwy na ziemię. Dziewczyna dobiegła do rannego i pomogła mu wstać. Ponieważ znajdowali się na końcu pola walki, łuczniczka złapała brązowowłosego i zaczęła z nim iść pod ramię. Co chwilę zdenerwowana oglądała się do tyłu, gdzie kawalerzyści razem z mieszkańcami dobijali niektórych rebeliantów. Oczy jej się zaszkliły, gdy ponownie usłyszała krzyki rannych ludzi z jej odziału. Po chwili usłyszała odgłos tętentu kopyt. Hałas zbliżał się do niej i rannego chłopaka. Spojrzała przed siebię. Od lini drzew dzieliło ją jedynie kilka metrów, jednak wiedziała, że to za dużo by oboje mogli bezpiecznie wrócić do Obozu. Ponownie obejrzała się. Jeździec na gniadym koniu pędził na nią. Nie było szans, by uciekła razem z 19-latkiem. Z wysiłkiem popchnęła rannego w stronę lasu. Brązowowłosy zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków i osunął się w ramiona któregoś z ukrytych w lesie. Wszysycy w napięciu patrzyli na samotną łuczniczkę, jaednak nie wychodzili z lasu. Pewnie wydaje się to egoistyczne, jednak robili to z bólem. Widzieli, jak w ich stronę ruszyła ocała część jeźdźców i zaczeli się wycofywać między drzewa. Granatowowłosa nie oglądał się na przyjaciół, wiedziała co powinni zrobić, i miała nadzieję, że to zrobią. Mocniej zacisnęła rękę na łuku i wyjęła, z zawieszonaego na jej plecach kołczanu, strzałę. Nie musiała na nią patrzeć, ani oceniać, czy broń kogoś zabije - doskonale znała jej możliwości. Strzała była wykonana z hebanowego drewna, a jej lotki zrobiono z piór jakiegoś granatowego ptaka. Łuk także był z hebanowego drewna. Urozmaicenie były srebrne runy, które namalowano na drewnie. Dzięki nim tylko jego właścicielka mogła podnieść broń. Wycelowała i wypuściła strzałę, która pomknęła w stronę klatki piersiowej jednego z kawalerzystów. Delikatnie uniosła kąciki ust i wystrzeliła kolejne strzały, które także osiągnęły swój cel. Gdy jeźdźcy byli za blisko na strzały założyła łuk na plecy, i wyjęła z zawieszonych w pasie pochew sejmitary, które zalśniły złowrogo w świetle księżyca. Stanęła w pozycji obronnej. Nie bała się śmierci. To tylko chwila bólu, a potem ... pustka, kolejne życie, nowy świat. Mówcie sobie jak chcecie. Tak naprawdę to dziewczyna była bardzo ciekawa co ją czeka po śmierci. Jednak nie chciała umrzeć. Miała zbyt wiele zoobowizań, niespełnionych obietnic, misji. Jeźdźcy okrążyli ją. Teraz ich konie szły stępem, uważnie patrząc na dziewczynę, która odgarnęła z czoła włosy. Mocniej zacisnęła ręce na mieczach. Gdy od każdego konia dzielił ją zaledwie metr, zwirzęta zatrzymały się. Dwa z nich utworzyły niewlelką szparę. Rebeliantka dostrzegła w tym otworze swoją nadzieję, która szybko zgasła, gdy przeszedł przez nią ubrany w mundur mężczyzna. W porównaniu z jego zdobionego munduru i błyszczących butów jej zielony płaszcz z kapturem wydawał się zwykłą szmatką, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Generał podszedł do niej, a szpara przez którą wszedł została zasłonięta. Mężczyzna dobył miecza i zmierzył rebeliantkę worgim spojrzeniem. ''- Może po prostu cię zabiję ...? - zapytał sucho, po chwili ciszy.'' ''- A może ja zabiję ciebie ...? - odpyskowała okrążona.'' Rycerz od razu zaatakował. Dziewczyna ledwo uchyliła sie przed ciosem i prawie upadła, jednak po chwili odzyskała równowagę. Szybko sparowała kolejne uderzenie i sama zadała cios, wymierzony w lewe ramię żołnierza. Ten odsłonił je, wymierzając jej kolejny cios, i polała się pierwsza krew. Wściekły zaatakował gwałtowniej, a jego zaskoczona przeciwniczka cofnęła się do tyłu, wpadając na jednego z koni. Stanęła w pozycji do obrony, jednak szybko zrozumiała swój błąd. Tylko czekający na taką okazję jeździec konia, przyłożył jej miecz do gardła. Dowódca zacmokał z niesmakiem. ''- I co? Biedna dziewczynka przegrała ... Jakie to straszne ...! - powiedział i spojrzał na trzymającego w szachu dziewczynę rycerza. - Masz u mnie premię - rzucił w jego stronę, co spowodowało uśmiech żołnierza.'' Generał pod szedł do rebeliantki i podniósł je brodę w górę, tak by patrzyła mu w oczy. Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich strach, ale zawiódł się. Ciemne oczy składały jedynie obietnicę wyzwania. ''- Związać ją. - rzucił, wychodząc z kręgu żołnierzy i wisadając na stojącego nieopodal siwego wierzchowca. - Cela już czeka.'' Mam nadzieję, że ten wstęp sie Wam spodobał :). I że nie ma w nim błędów xD, za które z góry przepraszam. Co do samej fabuły, to nieco w niej zmienię, ale wszytskie postacie na 100% się pojawią :). To do zobaczenia ;). Zbiedzy: Rozdział I Leżąca Alessia delikatnie uniosła powieki, gdy na korytarzu obok cel rozległ się odgłos kroków. Niepewna kto idzie z powrotem opadła na podłogę z szarego kamienia i przymknęła oczy. Wsłuchała się w odgłos kroków, jednak od razu stwierdziła, że słyszy coś jeszcze ... Jakieś słowa, chyba rozkazy, krzyczane przez komendanta siedziby strażników w mieście Triest-Maris, położonego na wyżynach Morganu. Po chwili zrozumiała, że te słowa nie były rozkazami, a przekleństwami. Do tego ktoś się wyraźnie szarpał - co jakiś czas słychać było odgłos rozerwania jakiegoś materiału. Zaciekawiona wpatrywała się spod przymrużonych powiek w drzwi, znajdujące się na końcu korytarza, do którego przylegały cele. Oprócz ciekawości czuła coś jeszcze .... Jakieś nikłe iskierki nadzieji, oraz śladowe ilości radości pulsowały w jej umyśle. Już parę dni temu usłyszała od strażników, że gdy przyjdzie kolejna osoba, kolejny więzień, to przeniosą ich do innego więzienia. Ich. Ich czyli ją oraz pozostałych więźniów. Oprócz w niej w areszcie znajdowało się sześciu mężczyzn, co dawało razem z nią siedmiu osadzonych na osiem cel. Odgarnęła swoje brązowe włosy i zamyśliła się. Podczas zmiany lokalizacji, będą iść szlakiem koło lasu, którego - jak wiedzieli prawie wszyscy - bali się strażnicy oraz król, a ona ... Od dziecka mieszkała pomiędzy drzewami, wychowała się tam. Nie bała się, wręcz przeciwnie - cieszyła się na myśl powrotu do znajomego jej terenu. Dzięki tym latom spędzonym z jej rodziną mogłaby uciec i przeżyć w lesie. Przy okazji mogłaby sprawdzić czy plotki o Północnym Obozie są prawdziwe. Z zadumy wyrwali ją wchodzący strażnicy. Pierwszy z nich trzymał w ręku pochodnię, co wydało się dziewczynie co najmniej bezsensowne - przez zakratowane okienka w celach wpadał duży snop jasnego światła, dzięki czemu przy mniejszym wysiłku dało sie zobaczyć nawet najmniejszy włosek na brodzie mężczyzny w ostatniej celi. Chociaż ... Może to przez to kim była? Może ... W drugiej kolejności szła para wartowników, prztrzymująca skutą postać. Więzień szamotał się, co wywoływało ich wolne tempo poruszania się, a także przekleństwa ze strony żołnierzy. Na końcu także ktoś szedł, jednak nie wydało się to Northwind ważne. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że sprawiający strażom tyle problemów jest dziewczyna. Jej splątane włosy, o nietypowych włosach w kolorze nocengo nieba, spływały na jej plecy. Miała rozciętą wargę, z której wąską strużką sączyła się krew. Poobijana dziewczyna była średniego wzrostu i gdyby nie to w jakich okolicznościach się znajdowała, Alessia pomyślałaby, że ma przed sobą jedną ze szlachcianek Morganu. Pomimo bólu, jaki musiały zadawać jej rany i szamotania w uścisku żołnierzy króla, miała dumnie uniesioną głowę, bacznie obserwującą otoczenie. Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię, gdy jeden ze strażników wepchnął ją do celi. Gdy mężczyzna chciał już zamknąć więzienie, jego dowódca powstrzymał go skinieniem głowy. Wszedł do celi i nachylił się ku dziewczynie, która uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy. Wściekły mężczyzna wymierzył jej cios w twarz. Ta krzyknęła zaskoczona i ponownie opadła na ziemię. Nie do końca usatysfakconowany dowódca kopnął jeszcze kulącą się na ziemii dziewczynę w żebra, po czym z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy, wyszedł z celi. Zaraz po wyjściu znienawidzonych pachołków króla zlodziejka zerwała się z ziemii i podbiegła do krat, oddzielających ją od nowej więźniarki. Wydała zduszony okrzyk, gdy jej zielono-szare oczy dojrzały inne obrażenia granatowowłosej. Oprócz rozciętej wargi, rozcięty miała jeszcze łuk brwiowy, oraz liczne blizny na rękach. Spomiędzy podartego i nasączonego krwią płaszcza, który dawniej musiał być zielony, dostrzegła jeszcze siniaki. Mnóstwo siniaków, a także kilka ran na nogach, prawdopodobnie od miecza, jednak brązowowłosa nie była pewna. Przyklękła przy kratach i powoli wsunęła między nie rękę. Ledwo dosięgnęła ręki leżącej, jednak na tyle, by mogła sprawdzić puls. Żyła. Po chwili Alessia ponownie wydała okrzyk, jednak tym razem był to okrzyk zaskoczenia. Otóż leżąca dotąd dziewczyna, wykręciła jej rękę uniemożliwiając jej tym samym jakikolwiek ruch. - Ej, no ... Co ja, żołnierz? - warknęła. Tamta niepewnie puściła ją, na co Northwind od razu odskoczyła od krat, po czym podejrzliwie przyjrzała sie nowej. Miała nieco zakłopotaną minę, najwyraźniej zmieszała się nieco swoim zachowaniem. - Eee ... Przepraszam ... Nieco mnie ... zamroczyło - mruknęła, opierając się o ścianę i przyciskając głowę do zimnego kamienia. Najwyraźniej walczyła z zawrotami głowy, ale w sumie Alessii wcale to nie zdziwiło. Mocno oberwała, i to bardzo. - No, raczej - parsknęła brązowowłosa. - Nieźle oberwałaś. Za co jeśli można wiedzieć? Granatowowłosa spięła się i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. - A ty? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - Nieważne - mruknęła złodziejka i zmieniła temat. - Jestem Północny Wicher, a Ty? - Nova - podała jej przez kraty dłoń, którą Wicher uścisnęła. Tia ... Takie coś. Mam nadzieję, że sie podobało xD. I, że nie ma błędów ... I mam pomysł(a)! Next będzie, gdy będą 4 komentarze pod next'em :) (od różnych osób, nie licząc mnie :P). Więc ... Bywajcie i komentucie xD. Zbiedzy: Rozdział II Talion już od rana miał paskudny humor. Nie dość, że Templariusze się pochowali w miastach, i za nic nie dało się ich wytropić, to jeszcze Mistrz Zakonu Asasynów postanowił, że przydzieli go do treningu młodych zabójców. Z tą różnicą, że musiał szkolić młodych arystokratów - nadętych nastolatków, uważających się za najlepszych kadetów, a niepotrafiących wymierzyć celnie z łuku czy kuszy. Do przyczyn jego podłego nastroju dochodził także fakt, iż dostawał niecałą połowę wynagrodzenia za zlecenia, ponieważ druga część szła na podatek dla króla, co wydawało mu się co najmniej bezsensowne. Bo po co królowi jeszcze więcej złota, gdy już opływał w luksusach? Jego kroki rozniosły się echem po kamiennym korytarzu twierdzy w południowym Zhong. W całej fortecy panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechem i krokami asasyna. W sumie nie ma się co dziwić - był blady świt, a Mistrz musiał kogoś "powkurzać", jak ujął to mężczyzna. Oczywiście padło na 38-latka, który pomimo zapału do nowych zleceń, nie odznaczał się wczesnym wstawaniem z łóżka w swojej kwaterze, które prawdę powiedziawszy lukususowe nie było, a Mistrz doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ze zbolałą miną zapukał w drewniane drzwi kwatery Mistrza, i wszedł, usłyszawszy ciche zaproszenie do środka. Pokój był średniej wielkości, zrobiony z szarego kamienia, tak jak cała baza skrytobójców. Na ścianach wisiały świeczniki ze świecami, oświetlającymi pomieszczenie. Przez małe okienko w rogu sączyła się strużka światła, ale i tak panował tam półmrok. Przy drewnianym stole, stojącym koło okienka siedział Mistrz - brodaty mężczyzna w raczej podeszłym wieku, ale wciąż w pełni sił. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na widok Taliona, po czym skinął głową w kierunku krzesła. - Co ode mnie chcesz, Mistrzu? - zapytał, gdy usiadł. Bacznie lustrował wzrokiem swojego przełożonego, jeśli można tak nazwać Mistrza najlepszej gildii zabójców w całym Erdas. - A czy muszę od razu coś chciec? - zażartował jego rozmówca. - Raczej tak, skoro wzywasz mnie o bladym świcie. - stwierdził czarnowłosy. - No dobrze. Faktycznie - coś chcę. Słyszałeś może o ... Croise? - O napadzie rebelii? Owszem - odparł, zastanawiając się do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. - Tylko o napadzie rebelii? - zapytał. - No cóż ... Jestem nieco zawiedziony twoją niewiedzą - mruknął, gdy Westfire przytaknał. - Podobno pojmano jakiegoś rebelianta ... - ciągnął - ... a właściwie rebeliantkę. Uwolnisz ją. - Ale po co? - By zawrzeć z rebelią sojusz - wyjaśnił. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś zadowolony z podatków, prawda? - przechylił zaciekawiony głowę, a otwrzymawszy odpowiedź przeczącą kontynuował. - Będzie naszą kartą przetargową i powinna zdradzić położenie Obozu. - A gdzie ona jest? - Według naszego informatora znajduje się na posterunku nieopodal miejsca napadu, a za kilka dni zostanie przetransportowana do innego więzienia z racji braku miejsc. - Aha ... A jakiś wygląd? I dlaczego to ja zostałem wyznaczony do tego zadania? Przecież nie brak ci asasynów do zadań. - zapytał 38-latek. - Podobno król zatrudnił Templariuszy. A znając twoją pasję do likwidowania ich ... oraz fakt iż arystokracja się na ciebie skarży ... - Dobra, zrozumiałem - Talion przerwał Mistrzowi. - A wygląd? Mistrz pogładził brodę. - Na pewno będzie bardziej poraniona niż inni. I powinna mieć płaszcz z symbolem rebelii, ale nie wiem czy nadal go ma. - Dużo mi to mówi - sarknął asasyn. Mistrz zganił go wzrokiem. - To na razie tyle. Jutro z samego rana wyruszysz. Talion skinął głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zły, że znów się nie wyśpi. Takie cuś xD. I nie było 4 komów :C ... To chociaż 2 :). Zbiedzy: Rozdział III - Alessia ' Ze snu wyrwało mnie skrzypienie drzwi od celi. Rozejrzałam się po celi, chcąc zrozumieć co się dzieje. Od razu rzucił mi się w oczy fakt, że do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w jakim się znajdowałam, weszło dwóch strażników. Jeden z nich trzymał w ręku broń, drugi natomiast miał przypięte do skórzanego pasa kajdany. Mówiąc o tym, że je miał, mam na myśli to, że je odpiął od pasa i podszedł do mnie. Odruchowo się cofnęłam, jednak to nic nie dało. Mężczyzna z obojętną miną skuł z tyłu moje ręce i wprowadził mnie z celi. Czułam jego oddech na karku, gdy prowadził mnie kamiennymi korytarzami, pogrążonymi w półmroku. Byłam nieco zdezorientowana, gdy skręciliśmy w korytarz do... W sumie nie wiem do czego. Gdybyśmy poszło prosto, dotarlibyśmy do wyjścia z aresztu, ale tak... Potrząsnęłam głową, próbując pozbierać myśli. W związku z tym, że nie wiedziałam dokąd idziemy, ani nawet po co, zaczęłam się rozglądać. Wiedza, jak dotrzeć do wyjścia byłaby bardzo pomogła, gdybym miała okazję do ucieczki. Zmrużyłam lekko oczy, gdy weszliśmy do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, po prawej stronie korytarza. Pokój nie był duży, podobnie jak inne pomieszczenia w tym budynku. Na ciemnych ścianach wisiały pochodnie, które dawały nieco więcej światła od strużki słońca, wpadającej przez nieduże, zakratowane okienko. Pod nim były dziwne metalowe obręcze, zawieszone około półtora metra na ziemią, w odległości metra od siebie. Te obręcze... Były dziwne. Nie podobały mi się. Nawet światło z pochodni odbijało się w nich jakoś tak... Złowrogo. Po chwili przekonałam się dlaczego. Strażnik przykuł łańcuchem moje nadgarstki do obręcze, tak że musiałam mieć lekko podniesione ręce i stać. Nie do końca wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale samo stanie w tej dość niewygodnej pozycji było... Nietypowe. Jasne, nie dbali o więźniów, ale też nie było żadnych tortur, czy tym podobnych - byli tutaj tylko złodzieje, nie zawodowi mordercy czy rebelianci. Chociaż... Jeden z mężczyzn najwyraźniej dostrzegł moje wahanie, ponieważ powiedział stosunkowo życzliwym tonem: - Jak chcesz to możesz zadać parę pytań. W miarę możliwości mogę spróbować Ci na nie odpowiedzieć. Bianca i tak przyjdzie dopiero za parę minut. Zaskoczona jego propozycją potrząsnęłam głową z niedowierzaniem i przyjrzałam mu się. Był wyraźnie młodszy od innych strażników, może był tu z przymusu... Miał lekki zarost i krótkie włosy. - Po co to? - Starałam się by głos mi nie zadrżał. - I kim jest Bianca? Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. - Pozwolisz, że odpowiem najpierw na Twoje drugie pytanie. Bianca jest Szukającym Magiem Umysłu, jednym z dwóch Magów Umysłu, jacy żyją. Umie przeszukiwać cudze umysły. - Najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł, że zbladłam, ponieważ kontynuował. - A co do pytania po co to... Wszystkie cele są zajęte, więc musimy przetransportować Was do innego więzienia. Dlatego też musimy Was oznaczyć i sprawdzić jak moglibyście przysłużyć się królowi. I żebyśmy mogli Was potem rozpoznać... Spuściłam głowę i spróbowałam się uspokoić... Z pewnością wyglądałam na przerażoną, bo taka też byłam. Wiedza o mojej tożsamości... Wiedza o Mnie, o tym kim jestem... Nie chcę by te informacje ujrzały światło dnia. - A prywatność? Sam król twierdził, że każdy ma do tego prawo... - Wyszeptałam, nie podnosząc wzroku. Pomimo tego wiedziałam, że gwardzista potrząsnął z rozbawieniem głową, i obdarzył mnie czujnym spojrzeniem. Po chwili podszedł do mnie i chwycił mój podbródek, zmuszając mnie, bym popatrzyła mu w oczy. Jego dotyk był szorstki, a ja miałam ochotę wyrwać mu się i uciec do lasu. - Hmm... - Zamyślił się. - Na rebeliantkę nie wyglądasz, ale pozory mogą mylić... - Mruknął pod nosem i puścił mnie. - Jeśli tu jesteś, to znaczy, że naruszyłaś prawo króla. Wtedy prywatność cię nie obowiązuje, a zwłaszcza wobec królewskiego Maga. I dzięki znajomości twojej tożsamości stajesz się... Niegroźna dla króla... Kilka minut milczałam, bojąc się, że głos mi się załamie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Po tym czasie usłyszałam kroki na korytarzu, jednak nie podniosłam głowy, widząc, że to Bianca - osobą, która za chwilę odkryje kim jestem. W końcu jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła i spojrzałam na kobietę, która stała w drzwiach do pomieszczenia, i kłóciła się że strażnikami. Była wysoka i szczupła, o wyglądzie którego pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna mężatka. Na plecy opadała kaskada śnieżnobiałych włosów, które zdawały się lśnić. Oczy... Jasnego koloru, jednak nie potrafiłam zydentyfikować jakiego, mierzyły wściekłym wzrokiem gwardzistę stojącego przy drzwiach, który zdawał się kulić pod wzrokiem Bianki. - Albo zaraz się stąd wyniesiesz razem ze swoim towarzyszem, albo zafunduję Wam tygodniowy bólu głowy - zagroziła opanowanym głosem, jednocześnie przekonując mężczyzn. - To jej sekrety, które powinna znać tylko ona, lub ona, ja i król. - Dodała i zamknęła drzwi za wychodzącymi strażnikami. Zmierzyła mnie spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiając się do czego jestem zdolna, i co mam do ukrycia. - Witaj - przywitała się melodyjnym, niemalże serdecznym głosem. W odpowiedzi burknęłam pod nosem jakieś przywitanie, na co ona teatralnie się skrzywiła. - Dlaczego wszyscy jesteście tacy małomówni...? - Westchnęła pod nosem i podeszła do mnie. Następnie położyła dłoń na mojej głowie, którą od razu potrząsnęłam, zrzucając rękę kobiety. - Tak by mniej bolało, ale jak wolisz - mruknęła, odchodząc ode mnie na parę kroków. Zamknęła oczy, marszcząc brwi w geście koncentracji. I wtedy ''to poczułam. Niewielki nacisk na jakąś część swojego umysłu, ledwo wychwytalny. Potrząsnęłam głową, próbując pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia, jednak to nic nie dało. Z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, że to Bianca, próbowała spenetrować moje myśli. Spróbowałam się opierać, koncentrując się na kamiennym pomieszczeniu, w którym byłyśmy, i z zadowoleniem zauważyłam, że białowłosa krzywi się rozczarowana. Niestety mój triumf nie trwał długo. Moją głowę zaatakowała fala bólu, zmuszając mnie do zniszczenia niewielkiej osłony. - A co z prywatnością?!? - Krzyknęłam, krzywiąc się. - Co z tym co powiedziałaś strażnikom? Ona jednak zignorowała to. Moje ciało przeszła kolejna fala bólu. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale miałam wrażenie, że każda moja komórka jest atakowana i rozrywana na strzępy. Szarpnęłam się, gdy jakaś siła wdarła się w moje myśli i wspomnienia. - Nie! Bianca, przestań! - Wrzasnęłam, a po moich policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy bólu i bezsilności. - Hmm... - Mruknęła tą w odpowiedzi. - Brudna... - Szepnęła, otwierając oczy. - Brudna złodziejka... Moim ciałem nadal wstrząsały dreszcze. Tak jakby ktoś ciągle mnie ranił do krwi. Ale nie tylko ciało, ale i umysł. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie co powiedziała. Już wiedziała, że jestem Brudną - nieczystą, nie do końca człowiekiem - zmiennokształtną. Kimś kto jest zabawką arystokracji, kimś nieważnym. W najlepszym wypadku zostanę ozdobą jakiegoś lorda, ptakiem w klatce, a w najgorszym - zabiją mnie. Bianca zerwała połączenie, patrząc na mnie. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z faktu, iż pieką mnie przeguby. Spojrzałam na nie, i przez łzy dostrzegłam zdartą do krwi skórę. "- Przynajmniej wiem po co te obręcze "- pomyślałam histerycznie. Ten ból... Jeszcze trochę, a nie wytrzymam. Można wpaść od niego w obłęd. Już myślałam, że to koniec, ale nie. Moje lewe przedramię przeszła kolejna fala bólu, a oczy znowu zaszły mi łzami. Ból w ręce eksplodował, a przed ciemnością zobaczyłam tylko jedno. Prostymi literami, jakby czarnym tuszem, wyrastał napis. Alessia Northwind. Brudna. '''Takie coś ... Zbiedzy: Rozdział IV - Alessia Bianca. Ból. Informacje. Ja. Brudna. Wspomnienia uderzyły we mnie zwartą falą. Gwałtownie się poderwałam, jednocześnie czując skutki poprzednich wydarzeń. Nagle poczułam przytrzymującą mnie rękę, nie pozwalającą mi wstać. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę zaniepokojona. W końcu nikogo nie powinno być w celi, a strażnicy do troskliwych nie należeli. Koło mnie siedziała granatowowłosa dziewczyna. Zmęczone, ciemne oczy lustrowaly uważnie każdy mój ruch. Jedną ręką przytrzymywała mnie, a drugą podłożyła pod moją głowę. Spojrzałam szybko na rękę, gdzie pojawił się czarny napis. Ujrzawszy tam owinięty ciasno, nie najczystszy już, skrawek materiału, spojrzałam pytająco na Novę, która uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Twój organizm częściowo odrzucił przemianę Bianki, a nie chcą byś się wykrwawiła. - Aha ... - wydusiłam. - Widziałaś? - dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok. - Tak. Pomimo protestów dziewczyny usiadłam koło niej. Od razu się skrzywiłam, gdy przed oczami zawirowały mi ciemne plamki. Przytrzymałam się drugiej więźniarki, która od razu mnie zganiła. - Nie powinnaś wstawać, ani robić gwałtownych ruchów. Jesteś zbyt słaba. - Dobrze, mamo - przewróciłam oczami, na co ona trzepnęła mnie w ramię. Skrzywiłam się lekko, gdy ramię zaczęło promieniować tęmpym bólem. Ona natychmiast zaczęła mnie gorączkowo przepraszać. - Oj tam, nic się nie stało. Kilka minut siedziałyśmy w ciszy. Wtedy też zorientowałam się, że mężczyźni w pozostałych celach także są po dwóch, jednak żaden z nich się nie ocknął. Jedynym światłem jakie dostrzegłam były pochodnie. Szybko spojrzałam na zakratowane okienko. Tak jak się spodziewałam - ujrzałam atramentowe niebo, i jasne gwiazdy na nim. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy zostaniemy przetransportowani. - Wyjeżdżamy rano - szepnęła nastolatka, odgadując moje myśli. W sumie racja - więźniowie oznaczeni, nieprzytomni, a przynajmniej nie w pełni sił, rozstrzaskani emocjonalnie. Wtedy wpadła mi pewna myśl. Chwilę nad nią myślałam, jednak nic nie wymyśliłam. - Dlaczego jesteś przytomna? Znaczy ... No ... - poplątałam się. - Nie wyglądasz jakbyś została poddana badaniom Maga Umysłu. - Bo nie zostałam - powiedziała, ponownie odwracając wzrok. Uniosłam pytająco brew, jednak ona już kontynuowała. - Mój umysł chroni osłona. Nie dali rady jej złamać. - Uchyliła podarty rękaw, zasłaniający tatuaż. Nova ''oraz znak - płonąca korona. - Znak? - zapytałam. Z tego co wiem nie robi się już znaków, ale napisy. Pokiwała lekko głową. - Jesteś rebeliantką, prawda? - ściszyłam głos do szeptu. Nova ponownie przytaknęła. - Jak tam jest? - zapytałam po chwili, patrząc w ciemne oczy rebeliantki. Patrząc w nie, miałam wrażenie, że patrzę w niebo - jakby na atramentowym niebie migały jasne gwiazdy. Miały one taką głębię, jakby skrywały wiele sekretów i tajemnic, także tych mrocznych. Nova ogarnęła włosy z czoła. - W rebelii? - widząc, że przytakuje kontynuowała: - Miałaś kiedyś rodzeństwo? Pokiwałam głową, przypominając sobie moją ... rodzinę. Wspólne polowania, zabawy, kłótnie ... Oraz to, że nie mogłam ich znaleźć. Na tą myśl poczułam niemiłe uczucie, jakby mnie wołali ... Tęsknotę. Nie widziałam ich od wielu lat. Byłam ciekawa, czy pamiętają o mnie - rozrabiającym dziecku, innym niż inne. - W rebelii jest jak w rodzinie. Są dobre i złe chwile. Jej członkowie są jak rodzeństwo - niezależnie od wieku, bo łączy nas jeden cel. Wszyscy wierzymy w to samo zwycięstwo, nawet jeżeli podchodzimy z różnych stron świata. - mówiąc to, oczy dziewczyny delikatnie zaszkliły się. - Nie ma znaczenia, czy byliśmy niewolnikami, kupcami, szlachcicami, czy zwykłymi ludźmi. Jesteśmy równi - sobie, innym. I jesteśmy sobą. Jest tam naprawdę dużo istot nie do końca ludzkich. - otarła samotną łzę, spływającą jej po policzku. - Każdy ma jakieś zadanie - jedni są zwiadowcami, inni wojownikami. Mamy kowali, mistrzów jazdy konnej, podróżników i starszych, strategów. Dla każdego znajdzie się coś, w czym mógłby pomóc rebelii. - umilkła, zatapiając się w swoich myślach. Ja także rozmyślałam - jak to by było, gdybym nie musiała uciekać, ukrywać się. Byliby tam tacy jak ja - zmiennokształtni ... Ciekawe jacy są ..? Ale ... jeżeli na wszystkich można polegać to ... jak Nova została złapana? Potknęła się i nikt po nią nie wrócił? Sama urządziła akcję? To bez sensu - znałam ją bardzo krótko, ale byłam pewna, że nie porwałaby się na takie coś sama. Nagle do korytarza z celami weszło kilkunastu, uzbrojonych we włócznie i miecze, strażników. Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych zamków, gdy mężczyźni zaczęli otwierać cele. Przed każdym z zakratowanych pomieszczeń stało co najmniej czterech mężczyzn, jednak przed moją i Novy stało ich więcej - najprawdopodobniej z racji tego, kim jest granatowowłosa. Gwardziści bez słowa weszli do cel. Ci z naszej celi mielo raczej ponure miny. Cofnęłyśmy się razem z Novą pod ścianę. Szybko spojrzałam w stronę pozostałych więźniów i ucieszyłam się, że odzyskałam przytomność wcześniej - strażnicy raczej ... niedelikatnie budzili przestępców. Skuliłam się nieco, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk czyiś łamanych żeber, po kopnięciu ze strony strażnika. Sekundę zastanawiałam się, czy dam radę uciec, jednak prawie natychmiast odrzuciłam ten pomysł - w takim stanie raczej nie pokonam tylu straży. I Nova ... Zwykle wolałam być sama, nie potrzebowałam towarzystwa ludzi, ale teraz ... Nie byłoby to konieczne, ale i tak wolałabym uciec z rebeliantką - mi także nie podobała się władza, a sama dziewczyna zaciekawiła mnie. Pomimo tego, że była ode mnie starsza - strzelam, że dwa lub trzy lata - czułam do niej sympatię, lubiłam rozmowy z nią. Czułam za sobą chłodną powierzchnię ściany. Jakiś nierówny, kamienny blok wbijał mi się delikatnie w plecy, jednak nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, obserwując uważnie włóczników. Po chwili miałam już kajdany na rękach. Metalowy przedmiot cicho brzęknął, gdy idąc potarłam dłonią o dłoń. Jak musieliśmy wyglądać! Grupka więźniów - sześciu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety, a właściwie nastoletnie dziewczyny. Przestępcy wolno szli, powłócząc nogami, a ja i Nova szłyśmy z tyłu, cały czas czując chłód ostrza miecza na karku. Miałyśmy spuszczone głowy, pozwalając, by włosy zakrywały nasze twarze. Wokół nas szedł co najmniej tuzin gwardzistów, którzy co jakiś czas poganiali nas końcami włóczni. Odgoniłam niepotrzebne myśli i skupiłam się na krokach, swoich i innych. W końcu dotarliśmy do wyjścia. Zmrużyłam oczy, ponieważ oślepił mnie promień słońca. - To co? - zapytał szyderczo dowódca oddziału, i dźgnął jednego ze złodziei włócznią. Następnie podszedł do rebeliantki i uniósł jej podbródek do góry, zmuszając ją by spojrzała mu w oczy. - Ruszamy do waszego nowego domu - zaśmiał się szyderczo, puszczając dziewczynę. - Załadujcie ich - rzucił na odchodne strażom, a nas wepchnięto do jakiegoś wozu. Spojrzałam na towarzyszkę. Jej oczy lśniły nadzieją, jakby zostanie w więzieniu wydawało się jej co najmniej absurdalne. - Wyrwiemy się - obiecała, a ja uśmiechnęłam się. Byłam pewna, że dotrzyma słowa, a ja nie zamierzałam się poddawać. '''Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie pokręciłam XD. Teoretycznie rozdział był gotowy parę dni temu, ale nia miałam dostępu do wikii ...' Zbiedzy: Rozdział V - Cori Cichy oddech był jednym towarzyszącym mi dźwiękiem. Pomimo iż nie było takiej potrzeby, poruszałam się bezszelestnie, przyprawiając o dreszcze leżących pod ścianami pobitych strażników. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, lustrując kamienny korytarz uważnym spojrzeniem, jednak jedyne co dostrzegłam to ściany i kilka drewnianych drzwi. Ogień w pochodniach lekko się jarzył, jednak moje oczy wychwytywały nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Pobici strażnicy kulili się pod moim wzrokiem, starając jak najbardziej upodobnić się do ściany, ale jakoś ... średnio ... im to wychodziło. Prychnęłam cicho, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł czyjś krzyk, oraz soczyste przekleństwo, a wartownicy jeszcze bardziej się skulili. Już szybszym krokiem ruszyłam przed siebie, po drodze sprawdzając czy za wyżej wspomnianymi drzwiami nikogo nie ma. Już nie zwracałam uwagi na mężczyzn, poszukując źródła hałasu, gdy krzyki powtórzyły się jeszcze parokrotnie. Z westchnięciem wparowałam do korytarza, znajdującego się za drzwiami, które - niegdyś zamykane na klucz - teraz leżały połamane na ziemii. Po prawej stronie korytarza znajdowało się osiem cel, ale tylko w jednej znajdował się więzień. Obrzuciłam go szybkim spojrzeniem, ale prawie natychmiast skierowałam swój wzrok na ... źródło hałasu. Pod ścianami leżało pięciu strażników. Ich zbroje były w niektórych miejscach pogniecione, a połamane drzewce włóczni ułożone zostały w ładny stosik pod drugą ścianą. A sprawcą całego tego zamieszania był jeden asasyn. Talion Westfire. Stał na środku pomieszczenia, lekko dysząc, z maczugą w ręce. Prawe oko przecinała blizna, jednak to nie przeszkadzało mu to w zabijaniu żołnierzy wzrokiem. Jego biała szata była w kilku miejscach ubrudzona krwią, i dałabym sobie rękę uciąć że nie jego, a na końcówce płaszcza tlił się niewielki płomyczek, który mężczyzna od razu przydusił ręką. Pewnie któryś z wartowników zaatakował go pochodnią. Zagwizdałam cicho, podziwiając dzieło tegoż asasyna. Mężczyzna gwałtownie się odwrócił, gotowy do ataku. Gdy jednak mnie zobaczył, wyprostował się, obrzucając mnie niechętnym spojrzeniem. - A ty po co tu? - A, wiesz, stęskniłam się - sarknęłam. - Do rzeczy - warknął, i potrzedł do mnie, w nadziei że cofnę się. Niestety, zawiódł się. Skrzywiłam się lekko. Odkąd odrzuciłam propozycję dołączenia do Asasynów, a właśnie stojący przede mną mężczyzna dostał misję, by mnie sprowadzić, traktował mnie raczej ... z wyższością? Na pewno był wobec mnie oschły, i niechętnie się ze mną spotykał. Przez to, iż byłam Zmienną, to niezbyt dobrze się czułam w większej grupie ludzi, a sporo Asasynów nie akceptowało Zmiennych - niestety było to wiedzą powszechną. Oprócz tego lepiej radziłam sobie sama - bez towarzyszy nie było ryzyka wbicia noża w plecy, zdrady przyjaciela dla pieniędzy. A takie przypadki często się zdarzały - król dawał bardzo wysokie nagrody dla tych, którzy zdradzili mu tożsamość Brudnych - jak nas określał. - Misja - odparłam sucho, wymijając go, i podchodząc do krat celi. Przez kraty wyraźnie widziałam nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Jej głowa otoczona była aureolą długich, jasnych włosów, które nadawały jej wygląd anioła. "To ona" - uznałam, i szybkim ruchem zniszczyłam zamek od celi - kłódka była w takim stanie, że dziwne iż nikt nie uciekł. - A jaśniej? - warknął zdenerwowany członek zakonu. - Nie twoja sprawa - mruknęłam, pochylając się nad nieprzytomną. - Jesteś w tym samym miejscu co ja, więc moja - mężczyzna wyjął zza pasa maczugę. - Hunter! - A czy słowo 'misja' nie mówi samo za siebie?!? - wstałam, i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. Teraz Talion był już naprawdę wściekły. Zaśmiałam się, gdy zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi. - Ahhh ... Rozumiem, Westfire. Misja ci nie wyszła i wyżywasz się - parsknęłam. Mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy, więc musiałam trafić. - Nawet jeżeli to co? - warknął. - Nic - odparłam. - Ale ... moooże ... ci pomogę, jeżeli ty mi - naprawdę średnio uśmiechała mi się perspektywa dźwigania tej nieprzytomnej panny. Nawet jeżeli za jej uwolnienie zleceniodawca zapłaci naprawdę sporą sumę Cor - waluty w Morganie, i nawet jeżeli byłam raczej silną osobą. I fizycznie, i psychicznie. - Chyba ci odbiło, Hunter - prychnął asasyn. - Może - westchnęłam. W końcu w życiu bym nie chciała mu pomóc, no ale ... - Ale ... kogoś szukasz, nie? A ja umiem znaleźć prawie każdą osobę w Morganie - dodałam. W sumie była to prawda - wielu świetnych informatorów było moimi ... Emmm ... przyjaciółmi. I dłużnikami. Większość tymi drugimi. Ciemnowłosy zawahał się. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż cię nie lubię, brudna - zmrużył oczy, licząc, że zdenerwuję się. - No wiesz ty co - zacmokałam z niesmakiem na to określenie, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na utratę spokoju. Lata wyzywania w kilkudziesięciu wioskach, gdzie próbowałam ułożyć sobie jakoś życie, sprawiły że prawie nie reagowałam na tą obelgę. Prawie. - Jak ty się odzywasz, co? W dodatku do damy ... Jeśli mam ci pomóc to masz mnie tak nie nazywać! Najlepiej to w ogóle się nie odzywaj! - Że co?!? - obruszył się. - Nie będzie mi jakaś małolata warunków stawiała. I sama się zamknij! Zmierzyłam go spojrzeniem. - Bo co? - następnie popatrzyłam na blondynkę i westchnęłam. - Nieważne ... Ale jeśli chcesz współpracować to weź ją - ruchem głowy wskazałam na dziewczynę. - Tylko ostrożnie! - ostrzegłam go, i skierowałam się do wyjścia, widząc że asasyn zabiera 'moje zlecenie'. "Misja wykonana" - pomyślałam, a potem ponownie westchnęłam - " No i muszę pomóc temu idiocie ..." Zbiedzy: Rozdział VI Monety z brzdękiem wpadły do skórzanej sakwy. Dziewczyna z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu kaptura skinęła lekko głową, jednocześnie ważąc w dłoni sakwę. Obserwowała jak jej zleceniodawca przytula do siebie blondwłosą dziewczynę, a po jego policzkach płyną łzy. Westchnęła. Była ciekawa, czy gdyby jej rodzice troszczyli się o nią, to czy byłaby inna. Czy byłaby jedną z tych zwykłych dziewcząt z miasteczek Morganu, przejmujących się jedynie młodzieńcami, lub czy byłaby jedną z tych dziewczyn, które martwiłyby się o to, co będzie następnego dnia? Czy nie byłaby ścigana jak zwierzę w każdym miejscu, w którym dowiadywano się o jej rasie? Nie wiedziała. Zachowanie mężczyzny było dla niej nieco nudne, a nawet i obce. Odkąd tylko pamięta musiała uciekać - jako dziecko, nastolatka, teraz, a pomimo młodego wieku przeszła i widziała więcej niż niejeden mieszkaniec Morganu. Nikt się o nią nie martwił, toteż i ona nie troszczyła się jakoś specjalnie o innych, jednak nie mogła przejść obojętnie koło wychudzonego dziecka. Wtedy też co najmniej jedna ze złotych monet zmieniała właściciela, często ratując jakiemuś maluchowi życie. Niestety taka jednorazowa pomoc najczęściej nie wystarczała, i kolejny bezdomny czy sierota umierał. Bo takie były miasta w Morganie. Zastraszani przez króla ludzie dbali tylko o siebie. Podobno kiedyś było inaczej, społeczność wspierała się wzajemnie, ale teraz ... To było dawno, ludzie się zmienili, 'przystosowali'. Szlachcicami byli tylko popierający króla, służący mu za wszelką cenę, a Inni wyłapywani. Ludzie z niższych sfer znowu byli jedynie hołotą, pracującą dla szlachty, a na zachodzie kraju rozkwitało niewolnictwo. Asasynka ponownie westchnęła, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, po czym rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na rodzinę, i wycofała się. Lekko wskoczyła na drewniany parapet i chwyciła się okiennicy. Gdy podciągała się na niej, aby dostać się na dach usłyszała cichy szept dziewczyny: - Dziękuję ... Siedemnastolatka prychnęła cicho, przykucając na dachu. W końcu robiła to jedynie dla zysku - bo przecież nie dla jakiejś tam córki kogoś tam! A to, że wynagrodzenie było całkiem spore ... A zadanie proste ... Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się pod nosem i wstała. Biegnąc i skacząc z dachu na dach pokonała prawie połowę miasta Triest-Maris, zanim zeszła na ziemię. Podczas skoku w dół kaptur zsunął się jej z głowy, ukazując ciemne włosy z granatowymi końcówkami. Były one lekko falowane, sięgające do ramion. Podczas skoku ukazało się także oblicze owej postaci - nieco blada skóra, ładny nos oraz malinowe usta. Lodowo błękitne oczy dziewczyny wydawały się jarzyć delikatnym blaskiem, jednak nie wiadomo było czy były to jedynie iskierki szczęścia w jej oczach, czy odbijające się weń światło z pochodni, delikatnie oświetlających zacienioną uliczkę. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, i obrzuciła zaułek uważnym spojrzeniem. Gdy upewniła się, że nikt jej nie widzi podeszła do pobliskich drzwi. Gdy tylko uniosła dłoń, by zapukać, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się przed nią. Błękitnooka zignorowała głośne skrzypnięcie, i oglądając się przez ramię czy na pewno jest sama, weszła do pomieszczenia, a drzwi zamknęły się za nią, tym razem nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.' * * * Wbrew pozorom wnętrze tajemniczego pomieszczenia nie było ani niezwykłe, ani wyjątkowe. Ot, zwykła gospoda - drewniane ławy i stoły przy których siedzieli klienci lokalu. Kilku opalonych mieszkańców Shagya'y ubranych w ciemne tuniki oraz paru informatorów kryjących się po kątach przed wzrokiem Oczu - jak nazywano wtyki króla - siedzących po drugiej stronie sali. Oczywiście wszechobecny był hałas, wywoływany przez głośne rozmowy pijanych mężczyzn oraz ich kłótnie. Błękitnooka najwyraźniej trafiła w sam środek jednej z bitew miastowych. Talerze, kufle i sztućce były najnormalniejszą 'bronią' jaką rzucano, a dziewczyna dostrzegła jeszcze lecące w czyjąś stronę obuwie oraz inne części ubioru. Nie wnikała w ich pochodzenie. Dziewczyna z westchnięciem zaczęła rozglądać się po sali, w poszukiwaniu tymczasowego partnera do zlecenia, oraz informatora. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła ich z prawej strony sali - dość daleko od Oczu, oraz dość daleko od pijanych klientów. Po ledwie zauważyłalnej chwili wahania ciemnowłosa ruszyła w kierunku swoich współpracowników. Co kilka kroków musiała się zatrzymywać by odsunąć się bądź uchylić przed lecącym w stronę jej głowy talerze. Warknęła cicho, gdy jakiś zataczający Morgańczyk wpadł na nią. Zmarszczczyła lekko nos, gdy wyczuła zapach - mężczyzna wprost śmierdział alkoholem. Starając się nie oddychać przez nos odepchnęła go, a ten zrobił chwiejny krok, po czym wpadł na jakiś stół, a siedzący przy nim mężczyźni zarechotali złośliwie, by chwilę później wybuchnąć niepohamowanym śmiechem. Nie zwracając już uwagi na innych, nastolatka podeszła do siedzących współpracowników. Mężczyźni obserwowali ją, popijając jakiś trunek - asasyn z rozbawieniem, a informator z niepewnością. - Pobawiłaś się już? - zakpił lekko Talion, gdy dziewczyna przysiadła się do stołu. Tym razem jej usta i nos były zakryte chustą, jednak nikt nie zorientował się kiedy ją założyła. - A ty skończyłeś? - warknęła zapytana, obserwując mężczyzn. Infornator uciekał wzrokiem na boki, starając się nie patrzeć na nowo przybyłą, jakby bał się, że ta mu coś zrobi. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że pomiędzy nim, a jego ... pracodawczynią znajdował się drewniany blat, pod który był gotów w każdej chwili wskoczyć. Na Talionie ta postawa jednak nie zrobiła wrażenia, więc tylko patrzył na nią, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. - Możliwe, możliwe ... - mruknął, po czym dodał: ... że nie! - Ha ha ha, ale śmieszne, po prostu ubaw po pachy - prychnęła ciemnowłosa. Wzięła oddech by się uspokoić - o ile nic na misjach i w życiu codziennym nie wytrącało jej z równowagi, o tyle Talion Westfire doprowadzał ją do szału już po kilku minutach. - Może przejdziemy do rzeczy? - zapytała i przeniosła wzrok na skulonego informatora. Mężczyzna miał jasne włosy oraz bladą cerę. W jego wyglądzie nic nie przyciągało uwagi - począwszy od niskiego wzrostu, a kończąc na szarych oczach. Infornator niemal dosłownie ginął w tłumie, ze swoimi delikatnymi rysami. "Może to i dobrze" - przemknęło przez myśl Cori. "Nikt go nie zapamięta, jego rodzina będzie bezpieczna" - pomyślała, przypominając sobie o 'uratowanej' blondynce. Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją chrząknięcie asasyna, bawiącego się pustym kuflem. - No co? Przecież nie wiem o kogo ci chodzi - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, ignorując natarczywy wzrok mężczyzny i wskazała brodą na blondwłosego. Ciemnowłosy westchnął rozdrażniony, po czym zwrócił się do informatora, od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy. - Rebeliantka z Croise. Do niedawna przebywała w tym mieście. Gdzie jest? * * * Cori w zamyśleniu potarła kciukiem rękojeść swojego miecza. Nieznanej jej nazwy materiał, z którego wykonana była broń, był chłodny w dotyku oraz gładki. Sama klinga była niezwykła - niebezpieczna, niezależnie od tego co dziewczyna robiła, wierna swojej powierniczce - nikt ani nic nie mógł zranić ciemnowłosej, przy użyciu tegoż oręża. Delikatny wiatr rozwiał siedemnastolatce włosy, jednak nie przejęła się tym, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na panoramę Triest-Maris. Nikt z uśpionego o tej porze miasta nie widział zamyślonej dziewczyny, siedzącej na jednym z dachów. Czekało ją zadanie. Trudne. Nawet bardzo. Ale przecież nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych dla Innych. A zwłaszcza dla Innych tak rzadkich i niezwykłych jak ona. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania